Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell unit.
Description of the Background Art
Solar cell receivers are known, for example, from WO 2014/019652 A1, which corresponds to US 2015/0144189, which is incorporated herein by reference or from EP 2 073 279 A1, which corresponds to US 2010/0132793, and typically have a semiconductor body arranged on a carrier. A primary and a secondary optical element are arranged above the semiconductor body to conduct sunlight to the surface of the semiconductor body. The semiconductor body has a first and a second terminal contact for electrical contacting, each terminal contact being electrically connected to a contact surface, e.g., a trace region, arranged on the carrier.
However, in the conventional art, a major cost component of the previously described solar cell receiver is the size of the carrier.